1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications systems and control for computer networks, and more specifically to an intelligent control system for use with a message exchange network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent dramatic increases in communications bandwidth and capability are enabling businesses to work using techniques not previously available or contemplated. The high level of communication available between companies allow them to provide on-line, real-time manufacturing, ordering, and shipping control capabilities. The communications networks currently coming into place will allow companies to enter orders, receive responses, and perform other manufacturing and shipping related tasks as if two companies were directly linked and closely related.
High-level communications interconnectivity between companies allows them to establish relationships not hereto possible. Separate companies are beginning to establish communication links which allow them to cooperate much more closely with suppliers and customers. For example, systems currently coming into use are allowing companies to take an order for a customer, confirm availability of products from suppliers, and confirm to the customer a shipping date for the order. As a network available to everyone, the internet is the generally accepted vehicle for implementing these systems.
Linking between companies is still usually done on a one to one basis between the companies. It is necessary to establish a relationship between two companies, and determine a protocol whereby data may be shared between the companies and messages passed. This is relatively inefficient and redundant, and results in numerous companies creating the same or similar subsystems multiple times. It would be desirable to provide a central clearing house, or exchange, by which companies can communicate to each other. It would be desirable for such exchange to provide additional functionality and intelligence beyond merely passing messages between companies using the exchange.